pristinfandomcom-20200214-history
We are PRISTIN
We are PRISTIN is the intro song to PRISTIN's second mini album, SCHXXL OUT. Lyrics Hangul= We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin 뭔가 달라 느끼는 건 착각이 no, 아냐 색다른 energy Found my way to go 자연스럽게 네 맘 안으로 bam bam 이제 시작일 뿐이야 yeah yeah 원해 매일 매일, don’t know why 눈을 못 떼겠지, itell me why 어둠 속에도 빛이 나는 건 We’re something, we’re something new 괜스레 괜스레 네 맘이, oh 괜스레 네 맘이 괜스레, oh 지우려 해도 맘대로 안 돼 가나다라마바사 12345678 짜릿함에 네가 느끼는 이 떨림 그대로야 좀 더 크게 터질 듯해 전 세계 모두 부르는 이름이 될 거야 1, 2 Sound out We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin 널 두드려 네 맘으로 또 들어가 my way 색다른 synergy Found my way to go 정확히 조준해 넌 my target bang bang 끝은 멀어질 뿐이야 yeah yeah 이 순간이 느껴지는 그대로야 Your best moment 좀 더 크게 터질 듯해 전 세계 모두 부르는 이름이 될 거야 Sound out We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin 조금 더 솔직한 girl 그만큼 더 당당한 걸 Get it, do it, make it stop Every time you let me, let me, let go 점점 위로 더 올라가 불빛 속엔 더 빛이나 Eh oh eh oh We are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin |-| Romanization= We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin Mwonga dalla neukkineun geon chaggag-i no, anya Saegdaleun energy Found my way to go Jayeonseuleobge ne mam an-eulo bam bam Ije sijag-il ppun-iya yeah yeah Wonhae maeil maeil, don't know why Nun-eul mos ttegessji, tell me why Eodum sog-edo bich-i naneun geon We’re something we're something new Gwaenseule gwaenseule ne mam-i ooh Gwaenseule ne mam-i gwaenseule ooh Jiulyeo haedo mamdaelo an dwae Ganadalamabasa 12345678 Jjalisham-e nega neukkineun i tteollim geudaeloya Jom deo keuge teojil deushae Jeon segye modu buleuneun ileum-i doel geoya 1, 2 Sound out We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin Neol dudeulyeo ne mam-eulo tto deul-eoga my way Saegdaleun synergy Found my way to go Jeonghwaghi jojunhae neon my target bang bang Kkeut-eun meol-eojil ppun-iya yeah yeah I sungan-i neukkyeojineun geudaeloya Your best moment Jom deo keuge teojil deushae Jeon segye modu buleuneun ileum-i doel geoya Sound out We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin Jogeum deo soljighan girl Geumankeum deo dangdanghan geol Get it, do it, make it stop Every time you let me let me let go Jeomjeom wilo deo ollaga Bulbich sog-en deo bich-ina Eh oh eh oh We are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin |-| English= We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin Something’s different, it’s not a misunderstanding, no It’s a new energy Found my way to go Naturally, into your heart, bam bam This is only the beginning, yeah yeah I want it every day, don’t know why I can’t take my eyes off, tell me why Shining in the darkness We’re something we’re something new For no reason, your heart goes ooh For no reason, your heart goes ooh You can try to erase it but it’s not easy ABCD 12345678 This electricity, this trembling you feel is the same Bigger as if it’ll explode We’ll be the name that the entire world calls out 1, 2 Sound out We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin I’m knocking, entering your heart, my way A new synergy Found my way to go Carefully aiming, you’re my target bang bang The end is far away, yeah yeah Just as you feel right now Your best moment Bigger as if it’ll explode We’ll be the name that the entire world calls out Sound out We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin A bit more honest, girl That much stronger Get it, do it, make it stop Every time you let me let me let go Going higher and higher to the top We shine more in the light Eh oh eh oh We are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin Bring it! We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We, we are Pristin We are Pristin We are Pristin